The Chase
by Flower princess11
Summary: The story of Aroma Amore from the point of view of one unlucky blue kitty and one amorous purple skunkette.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. It is the property of Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg.

* * *

 **The Chase**

 _ **Furball's side of the story**_

 ** _"AHHH!..._** 'A furry little blue cat was running for his nine lives away from two bigger, meaner cats .

 ** _"Grrr…"_** The cats shouted as they kept chasing him.

 _'Why does this always happen to me?..."_ The poor blue kitty thought as he kept running.

It all started like this, Furball had gone searching for a proper home after the rain pretty much made his cardboard box unlivible. He spent some time with a nice, near sighted couple who thought he was a dog... and he decided to pretend to be one just so he could stay with them. Sure, it was foolish but he was desperate. The two mean cats chasing him were his regular bullies and always played pranks on him, like with the pizza this morning. They tried to sneak in the house and he tried to keep them out…

He managed to do it, until the couple Bernice and Llyod got their glasses and kicked him out upon seeing that he was a cat, not the dog they thought he was. To make things worse, the bully cats blamed him for everything and were now going to pound him if they catch him.

' _Keep moving…just keep moving…"_ Furball thought in desperation as he tried to think of a way to escape from his tormentors.

He suddenly saw a man hole cover and got an idea. Holding his breath and wasting no time, he entered it and covered and not a moment too soon, as he could hear the two jerks above.

"Kick us out of that cushy home, will he!..."Was shouted loudly.

"Duh….He's gone…" One of the bullies said.

"Let's split up, he's got to be around here somewhere…'The other said and Furball could hear foots steps running away. Carefully, he peaked and was relieved that they were gone, even letting a sigh in relief.

" _Glad that's over…I don't know how much longer I could hold my breath…'_ Furball thought as he got out and took some nice, clean air.

He was about to leave, only to turn around and see a truck approaching him.

 _"Oh no!..."_ He thought in dismay as he found himself being run over, thankfully due to his small size and by luck, he got in between the tires and wasn't crushed, although he was still in a daze.

 _"Uh…."_ A dizzy Furball thought as he got up and ungracefully tumbled near the Acme Acres dump.

 _"I'm really starting to hate slapstick_ …"Were his first thoughts as he got out of his daze and realized his surroundings.

He was thankful that he managed to shake off those goons but it was getting late and he had to find a place for the night.

 ** _"Grrr_ …"** His tummy grumbled, making the situation even worse.

 _"Oh man…"_ He thought as he felt the hunger.

Since he didn't have a home and he was flat broke, this meant he had to go dumpster diving and hope to find a something at least partially edible. Checking his surroundings, he still had to be careful just in case those two cats came back,

He was blissfully unaware that the truck that ran him over was a paint truck…and he was unaware of the white stripe that was currently drying on his back…and he was unaware that a pair of amorous eyes were on him as well

* * *

 _In a nearby alley_

Furball was currently scourging the dumpsters, looking for any possible leftovers. To his luck, they were practically empty, except for a rotting fish at the end of it. He picked it up and cringed in disgust by it's putrid stench.

 _" **Yuck!** Rotting fish…"_ He though in disgust but his stomach just kept tormenting him from within.

 _"Oh…Alright…Beats starving, I guess…"_ He thought as he placed the fish in his mouth and nearly barfed it out. It tasted as bad as it smelled!

 _'Can this get any worse?..._ 'He thought as he was about to swallow the rancid fish and hope that it won't cause him any stomach pain, only for a feminine voice to meet his ears.

"Like…bonjour mom amore…" A pretty, French accent said as Furball turned around to see girl, sending him a flirtatious look.

 _"Pretty…_ 'Was his first thought when he saw her.

She looked to be around his age, and she was a really pretty purple and white cat, with voluminous fur that looked so soft and some of her hair was covering one of her eyes, giving her a mysterious yet alluring appearance. He felt some butterflies in his tummy as he looked at her and he noticed the way she was looking at him. He then realized that she was talking to him, and he felt his stomach flip a bit in nervousness as he realized what was happening..

Was she _flirting_ with _him_?

" _Who? Me?..."_ He pointed to himself and the girl just sent him another flirty look.

"Oiu… _.Vous_ …'She said in that cute french accent as she was clearly sending him an invitation.

" _Maybe tonight won't be so bad…"_ He thought in excitement, until he recalled the bad fish in his mouth.

He immediately spat out the fish from his mouth and imediately used some breath spray to get rid of the smell, since he didn't want to pass this up. He was a pretty shy cat in general and it's not every day a girl as pretty as her comes around and flirts with him but he wasn't going to complain.

He approached her and was about to start flirting back, only for the girl to pull him into a hug and started kissing him. Furball felt funny but he didn't dislike this to be honest, although he was a little confused by how randow this all was…

He wasn't the luckiest cat in the world, and to have a girl as pretty as her suddenly come on to him like this, kissing him of all things was surprising…a _welcome_ surprise but still a surprise.

 _"Hmm…this is kinda nice_ …'As the girl kept kissing him, he was enjoying this until he started to smell something…something **_BAD._** Even _worse_ than the rotting fish he just rejected.

" _What is that smell?..._ 'He winced as he sniffed around, only to realize that it was coming from this girl.

 _"What?..._ 'Furball looked over her body and his eyes landed on her tail and he nearly blanched when he saw the white stripe.

This girl wasn't a _cat_ at all! She was…She was a….

 ** _"SKUNK!..."_** He thought in alarm as he pushed away form her and ran as fast as he could away form that horrible smell and that girl.

He didn't realize yet that this would _NOT_ be his last encounter with this girl tonight.

* * *

Furball kept running until he was too tired, he was back in town and was infront of a TV shop as he tried to catch his breath, trying to comprehend what the heck just happened.

 _'What the heck?..."_ Furball thought, trying to comprehend the last five minutes of his life.

He couldn't believe that he almost made out with a skunk…From the lack of light in the alley and the way she posed, she pretty much looked like a cat but she was just a skunk…and not just any skunk either. He now recognized the girl as Fifi La Fume from Acme Looniversity. She had a reputation for being a flirt but everyone knew she only ever got crazy around other male skunks or any other guy who was unlucky enough to catch her eye.

 _'But why the heck would a skunk be interested in a cat, anyway?..."_ He thought in confusion , that was what he didn't understand.

Sure Fifi was a flirt but they didn't hang out at all. Furball didn't consider himself ugly but this just didn't make any sense at all for Fifi to go all crazy on him like that without reason. Suddenly he glanced to the televisions on display and saw his reflection…and he saw something on his body that was not there before.

 _'What_?...'He looked at his back and tail and saw the white stripe there.

" _The truck_ …"He thought and now it all suddenly made sense to him.

The truck he got ran over was a paint truck and that was where this white stripe came from. He realized now that it made him look like a skunk and Fifi probably thought he was one as well. So that explains why she got all flirtaious and touchy like that.

 _"Oh man, this is like something from one of Profesor Le Pew's lessons, how am I going to get out of this one?…"_ He thought in dismay.

He had to get this stripe off before Fifi finds him again, he had a bad feelign that she wasn't going to take " ** _no"_** for an answer. However before he could do anything, he suddenly saw what looked to be a tail nearby…a purple tail with a white stripe.

 _"Huh_?..."He thought and then turned to see Fifi just two feet away from him with a mischevous smile on her face.

 ** _'OH NO_** _! She's back…"_ He thought and before he could run away, he suddenly felt the purple tail restaint him

" _Ah_!..."He thought as he felt himself being chocked by how tight she was holding him, which might as well work since her smell was even stronger if that was even possible.

He was now nose to nose with the amorous skunk, who was making him look into her purple eyes. Between being squeezed by her tail and holding his breath to avoid her stench, he could feel his face becoming even bluer to to lack of air.

"Oh hold me! You're love for me is true _blue..."_ Fifi said as she brought him closer and squeezed him even tighter.

 _"Help!..."_ He thought as he struggled for his freedom before he ended up suffocating by her or she starts trying to kiss him again and the smell would do him away.

Miraculously he managed to get out of her tails grasp and was now running for his nine lives yet again that night. He didn't bother to look back and see if she was chasing him, he just had to get away.

"Little boys are such children..."He heard Fifi say in amusement as he kept running.

He sighed in dismay, it was obvious that not only she thought he was a skunk, but she thought he was playing hard to get or something.

" _This is nuts! I can't go on like this! I gotta get this stripe off..."_ Furball thought as he kept running, trying to think of a solution.

* * *

 _Later_

Furball had arrived to a nearby park to hide from Fifi. He was currently at the fountain and was desperately trying to scrub away the white stripe off him before Fifi shows up again. He hated water and baths but desperate times call for desperate measures, to his dismay, the stripe wasn't coming off.

 _"Come on! Off stripe!..."He_ thought in frustration as he kept scrubbing and keeping an eye out for Fifi.

"There are many fish in the sea...but you are the only one for me..." A french, feminine voice said from behind him.

Furball turned around and he nearly topple over in horror to see that it was Fifi in the fountain, wearing a bathing suit and goggles.

 _"Not her again!_ .."He thought in horror and immediately started running again.

He soon ran out of the park and into a nearby carnival. He looked around, trying to find a safe hiding place away from the love struck skunk girl.

 _"Gotta hide...Gotta hide..."_ He ran in, saw the ferris wheel and immediately got on idea.

He ran to it, bough and ticket and hoped in one of the cars, which started moving up.

 _"Made it..._ "He said as he was panting now.

There was no way Fifi could reach him from up here, all he had to do was stay on this ride and out of her sight until she moved out of the park and he would be home free. Either way, he was up here and she was down there and she couldn't get him now. However, the ride suddenly stopped, much to the blue cats confusion.

 _"What's going on?..."_ He thought in worry.

"Sorry I am late mom petite kish. .."Fifi's voice called and Furball looked to see her above in the higher car.

" _It can't be...Where the heck did she come from?..."_ He thought in dread and horror as the female skunk jumped in his car.

Furball immediately moved away and hit the cars railing and Fifi grabbed him by the arms to pull him closer to her and he kept trying to pull away but she was persistent.

 _"No...no...no..."_ He kept repeating to himself, trying to convince himself that this was just a nightmare or something but the smell told him other wise.

He couldn't believe that he was now trapped up here in a ferris wheel car and the ride was broken, leaving him trapped up here, about to be smothered by an overly affectionate, love crazy skunk with no sense of personal space and they were about 30 feet from the ground.

"I know my love, I am in the knots too...that is why I think it is time for you to meet my family, no?..."Fifi said as she fluttered her eye lashes at him and pulled him closer.

 _"Her family?!..."_ Furball thought in horror at what she just said.

He couldn't go on like this. He knew now that Fifi wasn't ever going to give up, she would always be after him now because of this stupid white stripe that just wouldn't come off. He briefly imagined her dragging him to her home where her family was and Fifi would deem them in a relationship or whatever and it wouldn't end there. She would just keep chasing him all over town and likely at school as well, wanting to smother him in hugs, kisses and her deathly odor as well.

He couldn't take it anymore.

 _"No!..."He_ shouted as he immediately jump out of the ferris wheel car, preferring to take his chances with gravity than be kissed and suffocated to death by Fifi.

However as he saw himself nearing the ground, he was having seconds thoughts.

" _Oh no..."_ Furball thought as he just hoped that for once, he would have a soft landing. No such luck as the little blue cat landed on something neither safe or soft. When he came to, he saw that it was those two bully cats that chased him earlier.

"Duh...Look boss, it's Furball..."The little one said.

 _"Oh no, not them again..."The_ little blue cat thought terrified. He had been so worried with trying to get away from Fifi, he forgot all about these jerks. He tried to run away but the big one grabbed him.

"Now I got you, you-..."Suddenly the big one was quiet and didn't start thrashing him yet.

" **SKUNK!..."** The big one shouted in horror as he dropped him.

" _Huh?...Oh, yeah...the stripe..."_ He thought as he saw the two jerks run into a light post and were knocked out.

 _"Glad, that's over..."_ He thought as he looked at his tormentors unconscious forms. For all the trouble this stupid stripe has caused him tonight, at least something good came out of it.

"You hoo~ ..."Fifi's voice called and Furball screamed in terror at being reminded of his current problem.

"Where are you, my little burgar du formage? Your french fried tomato is missing you..."He heard her voice getting closer and closer.

 _"She's coming back..."_ He thought as he tried to run and hide but he knew eventually, Fifi would find him again. As long as she thought a cute boy skunk was around these parts, she would search the whole city until she gets him and he was getting really tired, he couldn't keep this up.

 _"There's gotta be someway to shake her off..."_ Furball thought in worry as he could feel her getting closer.

Suddenly he noticed a can of paint...a can of _blue_ paint and he got an idea.

 _"Eureka!..."He_ thought as he started to paint over his stripe. Even if he couldn't wash it off, he could conceal it and hope that Fifi wouldn't be the wiser...He hoped.

 _"Done..."Was_ what he thought upon covering the stripe and not a second too soon as Fifi showed up.

"Excuse moi, monsiour cat, but have you seen Le cute boy skunk anywhere?..."Fifi asked him.

Furball quickly held his breath and realized that she didn't recognize him as that boy skunk. He quickly shook his head in no, hoping that she wouldn't pry or figure things out.

To his surprise, a sad look came on Fifi's face and she started bawling her eyes out.

"Alone again! Poor, poor Fifi! No one loves you! Le boo... Le hoo... Le boo hoo hoo..."She was crying loudly now as she walked away.

Once she and her smell was a good distance away, Furball could finally start breathing again. However he saw her crying her eyes out, clearly heartbroken over being abandoned. He started tearing as well.

 _"Oh man! Poor Fifi,_ _didn't_ _mean to make her sad..."_ He thought, feeling sorry for her.

He didn't mean to make her cry, despite the stink and her strong approach, she was a nice girl and she just wanted some love but he couldn't tolerate the odor. Still...he couldn't just leave her like this, if only there was some way to cheer her up without having to be a boy skunk for her.

Suddenly he heard groaning and recalled the two bully cats still on the ground, he also noticed some more cans of paint as well and put two and two together.

" _Maybe this could work out for both of us..."_ Furball thought as he quickly pulled out two paint brushes and approached the still unconscious enemies.

A few minutes later, he noticed them stirring awake and quickly hid himself but made sure he would get a nice view. He saw the two of them 2 waking up, clearly dizzy and they still haven't noticed their new looks...that they now looked like two black and white skunks...but Fifi did and she suddenly got hearts in her eyes upon seeing them.

"OH! Two king size crepe skunkette. .."Fifi said excitedly while the other two started running away in horror and Fifi gave chase.

"You know what they say, once you have been thrown off by the horse, you must get right back on and ride..."Fifi said as she merrily skipped after her new "loves".

"Giddy up! My little poka pennies of love..."The love struck girl said happily as she chased after them.

" _I'll give her this much...she doesn't stay down for long...and despite the smell and craziness, she is actually cute for a skunk in her own way..."_ Furball thought as he painted the rest of the screen black, before leaving to move on with his home search.

Fifi did have a point. You shouldn't let one disappointment keep you from finding the thing you want most, for her it's a skunk boyfriend and for him, it's a nice, new home. So the little blue cat continued with his search.

Someday he would have a nice, warm home to call his own. He just had to keep looking until he found it.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Chase_

 _ **Fifi's side of the story**_

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
